I Hate You But I Love You
by Toki-Toki-Bunny-Bunny
Summary: Seto and Joey have a fight. Seto gets into a crash and lands in the hospital. I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

Kaiba sighed as he sat down on the couch in his office. "Thank god the meetings are over."

"You're relaxing?"

Kaiba jumped slightly and turned around looking over at Joey.

"Hello puppy. Why aren't you at home?"

Joey walked over and sat in Kaiba's lap. "Seto, how about next time you don't leave without saying goodbye or at lease leave a note here or at home?"

Kaiba sighed and held Joey close. "Sorry, but I had meetings early and I was late after I tried to wake you up."

Joey blushed. "I was tired after last night Seto…"

Kaiba gently kissed Joey on the cheek.

"Sorry puppy but it had been so long." Joey laughed a bit and nuzzled Kaiba. "It was a month Seto. Just one tour."

Kaiba growled. "You were gone and alone with him…"

Joey pushed himself off of Kaiba.

"He's my best friend Seto! Stop thinking that I feel like that towards him! I wouldn't cheat on you!"

Kaiba grabbed Joey's hand.

"Puppy don't do this please. I trust you."

Joey looked away, tears welling up in his honey brown eyes.

"Do you really!? Why won't you let me go hang out with friends, or even leave the house!?"

Kaiba stood and forcefully pulled Joey into a hug.

"I do trust you. It's just that I have a lot of enemies."

Joey fought out of Kaiba's hold and backed up.

"You have enemies!? My best friend's starting to hate me I never get talk to him unless we're on tour!"

Kaiba reached for Joey's hand but just gave up and looked away.

"I just want to keep you safe puppy…"

Joey growled and took the ring off his finger, throwing it down.

"I'm not your puppy anymore Kaiba…I belong to nobody."

Joey stormed out in tears, leaving Kaiba to stand there in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaiba sat on the couch staring at the ring that Joey had thrown before he walked out. "How could I let this happen…"

He stood up, slipping the ring into his pocket. "I'll have to get him back."

He slipped on his jacket and walked out of the building towards his car.

"Sir, it's a bit late to be going out."

Kaiba growled and snatched the keys

"I don't care how late it is!"

He got into his car and sped off into the city, heading towards the train tracks.

He flipped out his cellphone and called Joey, intent on finding where he was.

"Hello?" Joey sounded like he was still crying.

"Joey, I'm sorry. I was jealous of them. Please, give us another chance. Where are you? I'll come and get you."

Joey growled into the phone. "Never! I hate you! Why can't you just go and die!?"

Joey cut off the call before Kaiba could say anything else.

"Damn it!"

Kaiba threw his phone as he veered off the road onto the train tracks.

"You were all I had left! If you want me dead then that's what you'll get!" He sped up, the car shaking from blasting over the bumps on the tracks, tears blurring his vision.

"Damn it all!"

He closed his eyes as he slammed into an oncoming train, breaks squealing and his car shattering and crushing together from the impact.

He faintly heard the muffled, distant sound of the train coming to a stop and sirens before he blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Joey ran through the busy city streets, crying, trying to make it to Domino City Hospital.

"Why would he do this!?"

He ran into the trauma center, past the nurses station, into the room where they were working on Kaiba.

"S-Seto…"

A nurse gently pulled him out of the room. "Sorry sir, but nobody is allowed to see him yet."

Joey growled and landed a punch on the unsuspecting woman's jaw.

"He's my husband! Let me see him! E-Even if it's just to say goodbye!"

She moved aside and let Joey run in and kneel next to Kaiba's bed, since they had stabilized him.

"Seto, you can't leave me like this. I haven't said sorry yet."

He gently held Kaiba's hand, listening to the rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor, helping to assure him that he was still alive. "Wake up soon Seto, I can't wait to tell you how much I love you."

A nurse came in and handed Joey a silver and gold ring with a sapphire in it. "They found this at the crash site, we think it might be yours."

Joey took the ring, slipping it onto its rightful place on his finger.

"Thank you."

Joey stood and watched as they moved Kaiba to a private room in the ICU.

"How long until he wakes up?"

He sadly looked at Kaiba, who laid motionless on the hospital bed.

"He may never wake up... And if he does he may never be able to function normally again." Joey stared at the doctor shocked.

"Is there a chance he'll be okay?"

The doctor frowned and made Joey sit down. "We don't want to get your hopes up… But there is a very slight chance he'll pull through. Only time will tell."

The doctor walked out and shut the door slowly, as to not make a noise.

Joey say in the chair next to the bed.

"Seto, get better soon."


	4. Chapter 4

Joey woke up, sore and emotionally drained. He had been staying in Kaiba's hospital room, waiting for him to wake up, for three months.

"Good morning, Seto."

He slowly stood up and took hold of Kaiba's hand. "I need to clean you up again…"

He sighed and went to stand but froze.

"Did your hand just tighten?"

He stared at Kaiba shocked and hopeful. "S-Seto, open your eyes… Seto wake up."

He began to cry as Kaiba slowly opened his eyes, cringing at the bright sunlight, drifting in through the window.

"Joey?"

Seto looked at his surroundings confused.

Joey fell to his knees, clinging to Kaiba's hand. "S-Seto… You're… He's awake!"

Nurses and doctors rushed into the room, pushing Joey out of the way.

"Sir how are you feeling?"

They helped him sit up and unhooked him from some of the tubes and wires from him. "I feel fine… How did I make it?"

The nurse smiled sadly as she un bandaged his arm. "There was an ambulance next to the tracks…"

Kaiba looked over at Joey who was crying even harder.

"Joey… Why are you here?"

The nurses and doctors walked out, wanting give them time alone.

"I came to be with you god damn it! I love you! I couldn't stand the thought of a world with out you. I was over reacting…"

Kaiba watched as Joey spun his ring around his finger. "You got your ring back."

Joey blushed and nodded. "One of the paramedics found it and left it here… Your main nurse gave it to me…"

Kaiba reached out and took hold of Joey's hand. "Are you my puppy?"

Joey nodded and leaned down, gently kissing Kaiba on the cheek.

"I am and I always will be."


End file.
